


I Didn't Say Anything!

by zaray_forever



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaray_forever/pseuds/zaray_forever
Summary: Okita saved Kagura's ass, they argue, then-! Wait, what did he just say?!Sorry, my summaries suck.





	I Didn't Say Anything!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_rachellaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rachellaa/gifts).



> Thanks for the idea! Hope you enjoy, but it might not be good :/

Kagura slumped against the wall of the alleyway, clutching her stomach.

The guy and his friends sneered down at her, their faces twisted into cruel smirks.

_Ugh... why can't I move? The guy... ugh, the drink! It was drugged! Shit..._

"Who wants to go first?" The guy asked, nudging her with his foot. 

"Me." The one next to him grunted.

"Ngh... no... stop..." She mumbled, swinging her umbrella around weakly.

"Heh. Come on, you'll enjoy it." He purred, starting to unbuckle his pants.

"N...no..."

"Oi, oi, what do you want with the pig?"

* * *

 

Okita sighed, scratching the back of his head. He was tired and overworked. He wanted a break. 

He just had to come across a group of men about to rape his- no, China.

"Oi, oi, what do you want with the pig?" He asked in his usual bored voice. "Boy, leave. This is none of your business." One snarled, turning to face him.

_Bang, crash, blah, blah, blah._

He stood in the middle of the fallen men, wiping his hands. "Pssh, a few taps and they're out already? Pathetic. And you, China... what happened to you?" He couldn't help the twinge of concern seeping into his voice.

"Fuck off!"

"Now, now, China. Be nice. I just saved your ass." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. 

 "Drug... in... drink..." she said softly, leaning against him for support.

His breath hitched, feeling her warm body press against his.

He lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. "W...what are you doing?" She sputtered, face red.

"Going to my place. You're tired. You'll probably die before you reach  _danna_." He said.

After a while, they reached his apartment. He pushed open the door, locking it behind him as he placed her on the sofa.

"I had them, you know..." she grumbled, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it.

He sat down next to her. "Yeah, right. You would've gotten killed without my help." Okita snorted, folding his arms behind his head.

"Killed my ass! I was just about to strike!" She scowled at the sadist.

"Ha! As if! Did you want to get a fuck that badly?" He asked, scowling at her slightly.

"You- that's gross! Of course not!" The Yato sputtered, face red.

"Ugh, I can't believe I fell in love with such an idiot..." he grumbled. 

"Wait, what?"

"What are you-" he covered his mouth, blushing as he realised what he just said. "Nothing! I didn't say anything!" He yelled. 

"But- you just said fell in love...?"

"No, I didn't! You misheard me, China. Now, you're better, so you should leave-" 

"Yeah, I don't think so!" She crossed her arms. "You fell in love with me?!"

"No, I didn't!" He repeated, his usual laidback demeanour replaced with a sputtering, red faced twenty year old. "Who would love you, anyway?!"

"Tch, idiot. I love you too."

"Wait, wh-" she moved forward and kissed him. 

He immediately kissed back, relaxing and letting her move onto his lap. Kagura ran her hands through his hair, their lips meeting desperately like they needed each other as much as they needed air. 

Finally, they both pulled away, gasping. Their foreheads were pressed together.

"I... love...you." she said softly.

"Love you too." He murmured, kissing her again.

She curled up against him. He felt her heart beating against his chest, her breath tickling his neck. He exhaled, touching his lips, where hers just were.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you." He repeated to himself, hugging her tightly.

She was already asleep, her breathing even and her eyes closed.

He smiled, resting his head on her chin, falling asleep with her.

* * *

 

"SOUICHIROUUUUU!" His door was kicked down and Okita blinked, eyes shooting open. 

Kagura's eyes shot open. "Crap, I think Gi-"

"YOU!" Gintoki towered over them, glowering. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He roared. "HOW MANY TIMES DID IT HAPPEN?! DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?!"

Hijikata appeared behind him. "Sorry, Sougo. I couldn't stop him. He just barged in." He drawled, smoke wafting from his mouth.

"Now,  _danna_ , stay calm. We didn't do anything weird." He snickered. "See? Our clothes are still on."

"She can't stay over unless you're married, or-"

"I'll marry her, then."

"Wait, sadist! Are you crazy?!" Kagura demanded.

"What? You love me anyway." He said, kissing her.

"You- you-!" Gintoki sputtered. "But-!"

"Don't worry, I'll treat her well. Bye." He said, taking her hand locking them in her room. 

"W-wait! Souchirou!"

Okita smirked at her. "Come on, let's have fun."

"Idiot..." she mumbled, pulling him towards her.

"Love you too."

 

 


End file.
